


Trust

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is about to become a father, and he's not ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth/gifts).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

Relena was pregnant, and Heero was freaking out.

It wasn't how sensible she had gotten, because she had been more loving lately; or the way her belly had grown, because her face had acquired a beautiful glow. It was the knowledge, the irrevocable fact, that he would soon be a parent, and that he wasn't prepared.

The closer it got to the end of her pregnancy, the more Heero silently freaked out. He would never tell her because he didn't want to worry her. After all, she had been the one throwing up her lunch for more than two months, and suffering from back pain and swollen feet. He had tried to help her. Rubbing her back, massaging her feet, holding her the entire night, and watching over her, because he knew that it made her sleep better.

They were lying in bed. Heero was watching a bad action movie while Relena reviewed some reports. She had refused to take leave from work. Peace was too important to her. Even when Quatre, the person Relena trusted the most to replace her in the political arena, had offered to take over during her pregnancy, she had refused. Heero had insisted that at least she should work from home, and after the second trimester was over, she finally agreed. Quatre was handling the heavy workload, leaving Relena to work only on what needed to be revised by her.

Heero reminded himself to call Quatre. He knew that his friend had had to sacrifice a lot of his time to be able to help Relena, and Heero doubted there was a more busy man on Earth and the colonies than Quatre Raberba Winner. However, Quatre was the one Relena and Heero trusted the most, so he was the only one they could ask for help. They were planning to ask him to be the baby's godfather, not in the religious sense, but because they couldn't think of anyone more suitable to raise their child if something unfortunate happened. Quatre and Trowa would surely do a great job.

Heero wished he could say the same for himself. The idea of raising a baby scared him more than anything in his life. He was sure Duo would laugh at that. Duo would point out that a man that had fought and won two wars, self destructed, and stared at death in the eye couldn't be scared of a baby. But he was, and he didn't think there was anything he could do about it.

"You'll be a great father."

Her statement surprised him. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her looking at him. No matter how good Heero was at hiding his emotions, Relena was always able to read him. He found that thought reassuring, that she would always know him, no matter how much he tried to hide.

"How can you be sure?" His voice sounded tired. In that simple question Heero had stated his fears, and shared a burden he had been carrying in silence since the day she had told him that she was pregnant.

"I know you, Heero." She smiled, and he instantly felt better. "There are some things I know about you that even you ignore. Trust me on this; you'll be a great father."

Heero still wasn't sure. Being a parent was possibly the biggest thing that would ever happen to him, and he wasn't sure of his capabilities. However, this wouldn't be a job he would have to do alone.

For the first time he realized that Relena was going to be a mother and that parenting was a job they were going to do together. Heero could feel some of his fears lessening. Relena was with him, and she would be able to help him and guide him. They were partners and he believed in her. She would do well, so he would do well too. After all, that was what trust was all about.

The End


End file.
